Pure Perfection
by Moonbeam-987
Summary: "He's perfect. From the color of his sparkling, green eyes to his beautiful personality, he was pure perfection." SLASH:KAMES out the wazoo!


Looking up at the ceiling of Kendall's room, I couldn't help but to think of the one individual lying beside me. He's perfect. From the color of his sparkling, green eyes to his beautiful personality, he was pure perfection. I closed my eyes trying to get some sleep, but when my eyelids came down over my eyes, his face flooded my vision. His smiling face sat there taunting me, pushing me further into insanity.

Sure I have tried to push these feelings out of my head, but he is always there. In my dreams, all during the day, and sometimes like tonight when I spend the night with him, I am with him all day; he never could leave my mind. And to be honest, I didn't want to stop thinking about him like that. From the moment we met he had my heart, and I didn't want to change that, even if he didn't feel the same way.

Rolling over on to my side I stared at the face I fell for so many years ago. The moon filtering through the window above the headboard lit the room to where you could see anything and everything; but my eyes were glued to only one thing, him. The clock hanging on the wall behind his head read _4:23am_ and I couldn't see any kind of sleep heading my way, even though we had to get up early and get to the airport to move to LA. I just laid there, hoping that one day I could tell him how I felt and he would return the feelings, and before I knew it his alarm started going off. Reaching over him, I tried to silence the alarm but I ended up reaching too far and we both rolled off the bed with a loud thud. Kendall let out a painful moan and his eyes opened slowly to find my face two inches from his.

"Wha-what happened?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes, trying to fully wake up.

"I tried turning off the alarm cause it was getting on my nerves, but I accidentally reached too far and lost my balance…" I said as I tried to roll off of him, but the blanket wrapped around our legs and I couldn't move.

"Oh. Well, I guess today is the day… you're gonna live your dream."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

An awkward silence filled the room and Kendall's eyes sparkled beneath me. I acted on instinct and my lips landed on his, but as soon as I realized he wasn't responding to the kiss I pulled back.

"Uhh.. I uhh… I have to go to the bathroom…" he said as he scrambled out of the covers and ran out of the room; ran away from me.

After the door clicked shut, I got up and moved back on to the bed, placing my head in my hands. He rejected me. It's never going to be the same after this. He probably will come back in a few minutes and call me a few rude names and then tell me never to come near him again. I won't let that happen. After wiping away my tears, I got up and grabbed my suitcase and threw it out the window, and I followed it, landing perfectly on my feet before I started running. I had no clue where I was running to, but I knew I had to get away from Kendall's house. Before I knew it I was standing in front of Kendall's and my old tree house in the middle of the woods behind his house.

There were many memories here, and I automatically walked over to the ladder and started climbing. It was nothing special, just something that Kendall, my dad, and I built when we were about ten. As I sat on the dusty floor I couldn't help but to think of the first night Kendall and I had spent the night here. We snuck out of his house and came here, thinking we had fooled his mother, but we came home to her waiting for us in his room. But that wasn't the best part of the night. It was November and we only brought one blanket with us, it was too cold so Kendall suggested we cuddled to share body heat. That was the night I fell for him. Having him in my arms just made sense, it just felt right. And now I know he will never feel the same.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone climbing up the ladder, and I quickly wiped at the tears that silently fell down my checks. Soon a Kendall was coming through the door and I quickly turned my back to him.

"When did the door shrink?" his voice came from the entrance to the tree house, followed by a small chuckle.

The sound of his steps coming closer and closer to me, made me want to crawl in a hole, knowing that he could never be what I wanted him to be. When he sat down beside me, I held my breath and prepared for the name calling and shouts of disgust.

"James?" he whispered.

"What?" I barked back.

"When I came back you were gone… Why did you leave?" he almost sounded… hurt?

"Why do you think? I kissed you and you got up and ran! You ran away from me!" I yelled, tears flowing down my face.

"I-I… I didn't mean to. I had to go-"

"Just tell me you are disgusted by me, tell me to stay the hell away from you, and just go about your life…" I interrupted.

"I would never do that." His voice came strangled.

"Just leave me alone…" I said, praying that he would obey.

The next thing I knew Kendall's lips were being lightly pressed against mine. I closed my eyes as the kiss deepened and I genteelly laid the blonde boy down on the dusty floor, pushing our lips together more forcibly. All too soon I started getting light headed and I had to pull back for air.

"What was that?" I panted in-between words.

"Me finally telling, well I guess showing, you my feelings." He smiled a big toothy grin and I couldn't help but to smile back just as big.

"But wait," I said just as he was about to kiss me again, "Why did you run away?"

"Because I had to go get this." He pulled a piece of paper out of a pocket in his pajamas and handed it to me.

I sat up beside him and unfolded the piece of paper. When I laid it out smooth on the floor, in Kendall's handwriting the words_ I love you James Diamond_, were scribbled in the middle_._ I looked down and saw him smiling up at me.

"What's this?"

"I wrote that when we were ten, after we spent the first night in this tree house. I've been trying to give it to you for six years, but I chickened out every time and-" I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips to stop his babbling.

"I love you Kendy."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>AN: Sooooo... what do you think? My first BTR oneshot was kind of a test for my writing of Kames, and here is my attempt. This is actually my first fluffy-fic... Most of my stories are gloomy and depressing... That's strange.

Anyways, make the review button feel loved and click him!:)


End file.
